貝克利
}} Beckley is a town in the Ash Heap region of Appalachia in 2102. Background Founded in 1838, Beckley grew around the nearby coal mine until the mine closed and a museum opened nearby to showcase its history. The city was known as being the birthplace of Shannon Rivers, who was most notably known as the voice actress for the Mistress of Mystery. The town was caught in the middle of a competition between two locally owned and operated sandwich shops, Sal's Grinders and Big Papa Moe's Lip Smackin' Sandwich Shack, in 2077.Sal's Grinders terminal entries In addition, the city was torn apart amidst the labor disputes taking over the rest of Appalachia and the nearby town of Welch, as workers fought against the actions of Atomic Mining Services and Hornwright Industrial Mining Company, who sought to replace their human workforce with robots. At the time of the Great War, the National Guard was brought in to help contain the riots with the use of HalluciGen gas, assisted by a fleet of RobCo Strikebreaker robots. Their orders were to pacify or kill protesters.Warning Layout Beckley is a fairly large town in the Ash Heap, similar in size to towns like Lewisburg or Harpers Ferry. The main points of interest in this town are Sal's Grinders, which was a sandwich shop that ran into some fierce competition before the war and the Beckley Coal Mine Exhibit, which can be found on the west side of town. Scattered on the rooftop are a few musical instruments that are part of the daily event, Play Music on the Rooftops of Beckley. There is scant notable loot to be collected and an armor and weapon workbench to use, along with potential power armor. The town follows an axial blueprint, with Kanawha St. being its main and biggest street running north to south. It is blocked off by pre-War barricades adorned with destroyed robots and protest signs. Most of the buildings on the street are destroyed or boarded up. Sal's Grinders is entered on the right-hand side of the street, through which the upper level of Beckley is accessible. The rooftops are littered with pre-War wooden shacks with bridges connecting one row with the other. Around the shacks are some beds and crafting tables; weapons workbenches, a chemistry station and cooking stations. Kanawha St. intersects with Ewart Ave., where there are a series of boarded-up buildings along the road. On the east side of town is a rest stop with loot inside. On the west side on town is the Beckley mine exhibit public workshop. 值得注意的物品 * 警告 - 屋頂上吉他旁邊桌上，「凡」事根本任務期間會經過。 * 世界之巔廣告包 - Inside a Red Rocket service station. * 來自避難所科技的信 - 鎮上南部街上的房屋廢墟二樓桌上，由於房子的樓梯已塌毀，需藉由血清或Camp建築上去。 * Two potential Vault-Tec bobbleheads: ** On a small green card table, on the upper defensive Raider wall, south side, in the middle of town. ** On the inside of the "C" shape of the air conditioning duct, on the roof of the inaccessible store just south of the gas station, on the east side of town; access this via the rooftops of the taller structures to the west. * Two potential magazines: ** In the public toilets located on the north-east side. Sitting on top of the toilet next to a skeleton. ** Among the planks and rubble near a sofa and small metal blue cooler, on a ruined rooftop accessed via debris, on the building with the Nuka-Cherry sign on the brickwork, north end of town near the water tower (exterior). * Power armor chassis - South side of the central fortification wall, near the IFV, with a fusion core and random armor parts. * Stealth Boy - On the roof of the buildings with a makeshift shack, next to a couch, on a small table. * Random recipe - At the northeast side of town, underneath the left side of the counter in the gift shop, near the lake. Appearances Beckley appears only in Fallout 76. 幕後 現實的貝克利位處西維吉尼亞州洛利郡。遊戲的規模較小，且少了Tamarack arts and crafts facility，但其還原了貝克利展覽煤礦。 Gallery F76 Beckley Downtown 1.png|Downtown F76 Beckley Downtown 2.png|Downtown Beckley Kanawha Street.png|Kanawha Street Beckley water tower.png|The water tower FO76 Beckley (the Station in Beckley).jpg|The Red Rocket service station in Beckley FO76 Beckley church.png|Church FO76 Beckley Cemetery.jpg|Beckley Cemetery FO76 Beckley (note Warning).jpg|Rooftop with Warning note visible FO76 Beckley letter from Vault-Tec.png|Letter from Vault-Tec Beckley Top of the World ad packet.png|Top of the World ad packet en:Beckley ru:Бекли Category:Fallout 76 locations Category:Ash Heap locations